The Demon of the Sentients
by Keizion
Summary: There is one thing that triggers him, Even though he was sealed away, He broke free, seeking his revenge on his nemesis. OC's included, S & C included later, Nothing more to explain. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _It was a good day today, few strange things happened although, and hopefully they are okay. There we were, being dragged in. Apparently our horns were a little too worth it in the black market. I wonder what they were used for. They however took this plan creatively, and gone and tried to weaken us. They said that this was testing for now. But I answered back to them saying; "I was tested multiple times. far too many died already. Some were lucky breaks. Some gone haywire. If you were gonna try and do it, do it at your own risk." Arinias and Crohnti was trying to shut me up while they were walking away thinking I would give them ideas._

 _They had us all in cages treating us like savages, not knowing that we were not. Some strangers same species as us, were trying to break the metal bars, but the resistance was futile. They set off in a vehicle making sure that the cargo was not able to break away like we usually do. Even my parents were trying but none of the bars budged. When my oculus burst, it caused probably one of the biggest supernovas on the planet, it took most of the planet itself. Now i wish it was still here, it would be able to break these bars._

 _The one operating the vehicle communicated to his boss saying that the shipment is about to be delivered but first, we are going to make sure they cant escape from him. This gave me a strike of terror as my heart skipped a beat. Even though we have broke out of many captive situations, last one I made it out of, I couldn't break the braces, and once it was done it exploded in dark flames. For their own sake they shouldn't try and capture us, due to last month the lunar desolation made Arinias a massacre master, killing almost everything in his path. We still do not know if the lunar vault is still empty, only full with a unforgiving torrent of flames._

 _We were finally there, and our cages, were carried inside this strange looking building. They unlocked the locks on the cargo load, and used a platform to transport us in. We were placed parallel to each other, as it seemed to be a lift designed to put us down there. We were placed on the end, and the others were unlucky, only to be in the middle just in case we could get out. The lift proceeded to go down with us on it. We were greeted with a very bright flash of light. One of them actually was not blinded, while the rest of us were. We did not know what was going on._

 _Somehow we were released from our cages without anybody either jumping on top and unlocking or someone going from the front and unlocking it. It was becoming a unusual thing, as we walked out. Everything seemed like concrete, and I could see the door, but it closed, along with where we came from. We looked ahead, only seeing some kind of implant sticking into the ground, as it looked like it was going to break open the ground right under us._

 _"Did you really think you were safe? Welcome to the real world you beasts. We will be disposing of you in a few hours. Goodbye."_

 _Few seconds later, a rumble was felt through the floor, and the impact was heard. Crashes of waves were heard ahead of us, as we knew we had to go against the walls. This is what we knew to do -_ Get to the nearest freaking wall and hope the impact doesn't kill you. _\- I could see Arinias and Crohnti going to the edge and giving a space._

 _"Hurry, do what you do best, and get us out of here!" Arinias said._

 _I ran to the edge and heard the man speak again. "Reminder that you cannot break out of here.. Its made from something you cant break, and I am not telling you what. Good luck surviving."_

 _The motors began to start, and I had a sense of haste as I exploded the white door, and it made a crater. After a few more times it shown a hole, but the motors has just lifted the hatch. The waves approached quickly and as I knew if this might of been the last time I ever see them again. I saw the wave crash into the back wall, and water poured in. I gone up the stairs as the 2nd wave just crashed. The good news is I know they can make it. The bad news is that I do not know where this so called control room is. By the time I reached the surface that we previously walked on, the 3rd impact crashed, even louder and harder than before. It shook the whole building like a earthquake hit. I was struggling to keep myself upright, as I tried to see if there were any stairs leading to where they were controlling the room._

 _I found one out of the corner of my eye, open for anybody to enter. The opportunity was perfect, The waves were crashing providing me some cover from them hearing me, and the shaking would give them a hard time as well. I gone upstairs only to find what was that they were waiting for me there._

 _"Wait... How did you escape... No matter, We should just do the original plan."_

 _One hit me strongly with a steel bat, knocking me out cold and the others were also knocked out, with one final wave._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _I woke up with a camp outside, we were tied into nets, hands and feet bound together by tight rope as we woke up feeling weak. I could see them cutting mercilessly through our horns, only disposing us one by one as they finished. I could see one already taken care of, and then kicked down to a crack in the earth, only to be incinerated into ashes. Then the next, was Arinias. He was still out cold, and they succeeded, and kicked him down into the pit. Mom was nowhere to be found around here. I was the last one, He had saw in hand, but then, it began to become hotter as trees began to catch on fire by leaves, and some gone down hard._

 _We were trying to comprehend what was going on, but then we knew after fire traced a trail with a star, then he appeared. We had no idea who it was, except for the boss. Apparently he was about to settle a score. He was a flaming giant, After knowing what Coby told me, He has been sealed for years now, gaining strength overtime before finally breaking out. The boss tried to stab him in the chest, but the knife was absorbed into his stomach, and he seemed to take nothing. The giant however took his fist and jabbed it at his head and knocked him back against a tree that was burning. Then he levitated the person, and had a bunch of floating orbs ready to destroy him once and for all. The person then pulled out a book and started chanting the words, and the giant tried to stop him, but the orbs wouldn't obey. He lost control as he almost got to the last few words. I chose to be on the side of the demon so that at least that stranger wouldn't harm me. I jumped and kicked the book out of his hand and punched his face so that the demon could finish him off. He did by using 13 floating orbs that gone towards the stranger, burning him to a crisp. Then the space around the stranger imploded._

 _The demon turned to me and grabbed me by the head, almost if that help was for nothing._

 _"Who are you, another one of his servants?"_

 _"No, I am pretty sure I am not one of his. He just slain my whole family... I was waiting so badly to kill him. What about you?"_

 _"You just helped me take down one out of the three people that sealed me a long time ago. Now I have two more to go. I should go, but first, after all, you just saved me from having to spend about 9000 years of torment and imprisonment, so I should at least owe you something." He said. "Name is Zhallo. If you are ready to state my debt, just say it."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Can you please protect my children, so that they do not have to deal with this? I feel like they might be unfortunate."_

 _"Okay, fine. i will give you a gift also. Do not ask what it is."_

 _Zhallo left without explaining what this object was. it seemed to be one of his orbs, one that he used to kill one of the three._


	3. Chapter 3

**(I would like to make a pun. So these 2 games, Eternal night and imperishable night. yes, i might have a reference or 2. :3)**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

I am in a abandoned village which I destroyed a while back, ever since, I have been living off of their supplies, like I was a thief. To be honest, they were probably able to build a whole new civilization, and surely they had enemies and rivals. I did what some of us do, raid villages and benefit off of it. So far there had been a few visitors, but they either got scared and ran the second they saw me, or tried to be a ignorant person, and try to slay me. The ones who did that died a honorable death, hopefully the humans picked their corpses.

It was too bad losing them... I cannot be around them anymore, and it would be a time now to find a new mate. Although Zhallo saved me, I saved him as well, so Postmortem, if it wasn't for me and him, we would've both lost something costly. Thinking that he was someone who just broke free at the most convenient time ever, was only in time for me, not the others. Seconds later, one sudden gust of wind, followed by a explosion from outside the valley walls. I could not put a prediction on it, as it gave me so many Déjà vus from past experiences. It might of been some kind of probe that crashed down here, or it could be a meteor that just exploded for no reason. Whatever it was, I had to find out.

I ran through the trees, stubbornly knocking some down while sprinting for the crash site. Once my legs felt nothing, i looked up and it was already night, the moon was starting to stand out to me. Something has really changed about it, it was smooth and still the same color, but what was the unholy glow surrounding it? It was certainly not the lunar desolation, since the vault never gone outside the lunar surface. After I looked at the moon for 3 straight minutes, my legs finally decided to go back to my original intent. I continued towards the crash site, but some stars were disappearing in the night sky, and it was getting gradually louder filled with low growls and chirps.

I stumbled near the crash site, and this creature having the strange resemblance to me was looking down with eyes pinned to the ground. It suddenly heard me, and it started shouting questions at me. This included what was her identity and beyond, but the problem was I did not know any of that. She had a female voice, and she did look like one, but then she tackled me demanding answers from me at this instant.

"You better give me the answers!"

"Calm down! They might hear us!"

"So what? Why are you afraid to- Oh.."

"Hmm..?"

"I am so sorry sir... I just thought.. You were one of them."

"I am sorry as well, I shouldn't of have sneaked up on you."

"I couldn't blame you."

"Huh?"

"The crash lured you here, I am guessing you were guessing what it was."

"How do you- Okay maybe I should go now. Good luck to you."

I walked back to the valley I gone from, and slept, thinking of how she knew what was on my mind. Was it some kind of sick trap? Out of all things I have saw, from Fujiwara no Mokou, to the deadliest massacre known to anything, this has got to be the strangest thing that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **(Yes, Spyro and Cynder is an adult now along with Cera, Littlefoot, Akaz and Elise.)**_

 _They were standing on a tip of the mountain, looking at a sunset together. After the faked presence of Malefor and the fall of Numen, this is where they were at. The conflict in the realm of darkness was already decided that the young dragon won, and something more in the past will probably never return. Recently however they came across a razing orb that almost blinded their vision, luckily they gone back and hid. Although in a matter of time, they will find out who the one that possessed the orb was a mutual._

"Day is ending, we should get back to the temple soon."

"Still, something bothers me about the same thing."

"What is it Cynder, whats the matter?"

"Doesn't that radiant sphere look familiar? Something tells me it was Akaz."

"I could not see at the time while looking at a small object that is as bright as the sun. besides, they are gone now since they went their own way, and maybe we should too."

Out of a night sky, a meteor, resembling a shooting star in their eyes was a strange occurrence. It looked like it was a more bigger and faster star, but it did not have a long trail, only short. In a matter of seconds, it was out of their line of sight, and was quickly forgotten. Cynder still felt that one suspicion about that orb that recently appeared, and Spyro on the other hand was ready to investigate if it happened again. He still has not let his guard down ever since the indecent on Ceres.

They were walking back home to where they rested, and apparently the orb got around that area. It let out a screech to get their attention, and Cynder looked at it. This time it flashed brighter than the sun, and blinded her. She accidentally knocked into a stone, and fell. Spyro on the other hand was also flustered from the sudden flash of light, but instead it only temporarily blinded him. He slashed his claws across the center of the orb, and the orb sliced in half, but he did not know what he just brought upon himself.

"Spyro? Are you still here!? Its back!"

"I think its gone. Here just go where my claws go."

Spyro lends his hand out to Cynder's hand and guides her wherever he goes. Despite Cynder's temporary disability to have sight, she can still lurk in the shadows. They got to a open space in the forest, and within that space a portal of pure flames appeared, with a demon walking out of it.

" **Now... Where is the one of who called me for the challenge?** " Zhallo said walking out of the portal.

"Oh no, Cynder stay here... Things are about to get ugly." Spyro informed her.

"Alright Spyro. be careful out there." Cynder requested.

" **There he is... I see you. Come** **out!** " **Zhallo yelled.**

"Fine, I'm here, Now you will pay for what you did to Cynder!"

" **So be it."** Zhallo said making his flame sabre appear in his two-handed grasp. " **Let it be its own strength as the old ways suggested.** "

Zhallo ran at Spyro still holding his sword the way he was. After what happened earlier, he would not let go, and neither would Zhallo. Spyro starting breathing earth missiles at him, and his flame sword hit them with precision. He leaped into the air and gone for a stab into the ground thinking Spyro would go with it. However he was wrong and Spyro dodged it. Spyro then changed element to Ice thinking that freezing him would be a good idea. He created a cold whirlwind only slowing Zhallo down a bit, but it would not stop him. He eventually gave off a radiant aura that made the whirlwind become a warm breeze.

 **"Only using your powers, if you are, then so am I!"** Zhallo yelled.

His orbs appeared in a set of 13. There were a bunch of them, but 13 are with him. There is many around the world. Zhallo made one orb go into his sword, and he slashed it in a half circle. The flames kept on going until the flames touched a tree. Spyro jumped over the flame. Then the orb gathered itself and turned into 10 knifes that are nuclear. Spyro gone and used his fury and a avalanche appeared from the sky. It froze Zhallo, but it was ineffective. Zhallo teleported behind him as he tried to cut him, and his nuclear knifes surrounded him. Spyro was surprised at this, and equally terrified.

" **Its done now. Its over. Forget your hatred and succumb.** " Zhallo said.

"No! its not over you abomination! I will track you down to the ends of the earth if I have to!" Spyro yelled.

" **Enough! You are not worthy to join us.** " Zhallo said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**  
 _He and his friends ventured into the ever so dangerous mysterious beyond. This time they ventured into a cave that was just formed due to major earthshakes that were occurring in the area. They were actually awed of a birth of a new cave has just been opened to them, as they thought they were safe. Moments later, fast biters jumped out of the walls and tried to surround Littlefoot and his friends, but Chomper gave a roar that gave a sense of pure terror to the fast biters spines. The fast biters ran away screeching and going as fast as they could. The group continued on and just found a orb. The orb this time did not radiate, it just floated there, suspended in midair. Fearing it may of been a trap or a hoax for something too good to be true, so they left. After they got back to the great valley, they thought they were safe, but not for long._

"That was a bit weird, it looked like a firefly." Littlefoot mentioned.

"I dont really care, that was amazing!" Cera exclaimed.

"Chomper can you please not do so much on your roars, you made me feel like running with those fast biters." Ducky said.

"Sorry!" Chomper nervously smiled.

Their parents were still there, only older and slower that they used to be. So each of their friends except Littlefoot, Ruby and Chomper gone back to their respective parents, and waited for the afternoon to end. They thought it was going to be the same type of night since they were kids, but little did they know that it was not.

The meteor was small, and gone for Cera's location. It was speeding at the planet, but it would take long, but it would be estimated it would hit her before Cera would have a chance to dodge it. Few hours later, it appeared in the atmosphere and made a sound similar to a earthquake, except that it was way shorter. It finally got to a speed where it would have a whistling sound, along with the trail. Cera woke up, wondering what that sound was, but could not see it in the sky nor ground. Then she looked behind her when it became louder. By then it would've been too late for her, so she tried to brace herself for the worst.

The front of the meteor hit her between the three of her horns, and forcefully hit her head with such force that she was knocked back from an explosion and hit a nearby mountain. She was critically injured, as a bunch of volts to think of lightning was on that meteor. The residents of the valley including her friends woke up and ran over there as fast as they could. She could only see a dim light, then she passed away, leaving behind a limp body. Dawn was just about to break and her friends decided to have a search party to try and find her dead body. Only hours later, Cera's father found her, and she already bled out, only leaving behind a limp body.

Topps could not believe on what he just saw, he tried to deny it, but the more he did, the more obvious answer was clear. She was dead. He felt sorry for everything in the past, and cursed the heavens. Although after he did curse the sky, the same orb appeared over her. Littlefoot and his friends except Cera came over, while Tria was still searching for Cera herself.

"Wait! that was the same circle that appeared yesterday! If that appeared in the cave, then above her body, it must of been trying to warn her! Hopefully this circle can do something." Topps agreed and touched it. Few seconds later, energy started to rise up around them, causing plants to die. It started materializing another Sentient. She had a head like Ir Anuk, and had spines up her back.

 **"Oh no... It had already hit!" The sentient exclaimed.**

"What did you mean by it already hit? Was something going on?" Topps questioned.

 **"Yes, something horrible. Some of the sentient guards of the Equinox temple tried to shoot a comet at a incoming aircraft. It missed, and continued to increase in speed. I am sorry for your loss, he will be punished for his misdeed."** The sentient informed them.

"Wait can you help her?" Littlefoot asked her.

 **"By the looks of it, she already is traveling to the temple. This is where the souls are instantly revived, and will wait nine thousand years to be released. Well, unless she can descend the trial towers herself, but nobody but Elise made it. She was a good soul, and a lunar princess."** The sentient spoke.

"So where do we find this Equinox temple, Can we try and break her out of there?" Topps eagerly said.

 **"That is what the enemy have been trying to do, rescue their soldiers and loved ones. but they use force. They were deemed impure by Sentient prime, our leader."** **The sentient said. "If you are pure of heart, then you may claim them, but be warned you only choose one. You can find the equinox temple in the Sevaeric desert, but I think Akaz will be able to help you find it."**

"That is our friend! It should be no problem."Petrie said.

 **"now if you will excuse me, I must take this corpse with her soul within it, so that she may never get lost."** The sentient said carrying her body, then disappearing.

Littlefoot then remembered where he hid that communication beacon, then with his friends, they stepped on it to push the button. Akaz then showed himself through a hologram.

"What is it? Did anything go wrong?" He asked.

"Cera died. This unfamiliar being then came to us and took her away, but before that, she said we had to go to Equinox temple in the Sevaeric desert. I am assuming you know where it is?" Littlefoot questioned.

"Sure thing. Hold on, I'll be there, just be ready to take a long hike being stealth because there is currently a war between the Sentients and the new Sevaeric republic." Akaz said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _I know where you are going Akaz, and this time, we are not going to be separated ever again. Get ready for a storm, because if you go, I go in with a bang. We already met when we were infants at that age, and I liked you, liked you like a brother, but that all ended when my dad found me. Now, you are ready for a commitment, and I want to be your first one."_

* * *

Akaz was ready to teleport to the Great Valley to prepare the trip to the temple of Equinox. Within seconds he disappeared all in one second, only leaving a popping noise behind. Elise was near him, only behind a couple of trees, also ready to follow him to the ends of the earth. She did the same thing as he did and teleported to the Great Valley where Akaz temporarily set camp in.

Seconds later, he ended up in the meeting circle where nobody was, although his friends were very close. He gave a trembling roar to let them know he is here, and Elise heard it right when she laid her first step in the Great Valley. She flew over to where she heard the roar of him, as if she had a tracker on him from the beginning. Littlefoot and his friends except Cera hurried over there and in that circle he saw a old friend.

"Yes! you are here!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"Problem is Littlefoot, is that this temple moves, between day and night. I guess that it disappears at 2 PM, and reappears at 12 PM. No wonder the Sevaeric are still having a hard time eliminating the Sentients." Akaz explained.

"Well, do you know about anybody that knows about where it goes and where it gone?" Ruby said.

"No. we might have to wait." Akaz said.

Littlefoot had his head down, thinking that they may never find someone who had experience about the Equinox Temple, and so did spike who grunted sadly, and walked away. Akaz wished that it would stop moving.

"There you are! I want to say, I want to come with you Akaz!" Elise said while coming down to the surface.

"You again!? What do you want!?" Akaz asked.

"I want to be with you. Do you not remember when we first met?" Elise questioned.

"One day ago?" Akaz guessed.

"No, when we were babies." She said while showing him a necklace.

"Wait... that necklace.. looks familiar." He remembered.

"Is everything coming back now Akaz?" She asked.

"Hold on there. are you Elise?" Chomper asked.

"How did you know!?" She said while being shocked at the same time.

"One sentient told us that you have also gone to the Temple of equinox, and you were the first one to ever be released early due to exceptional senses and mobility." Petrie said.

Spike grunted after Petrie said something.

"Its true. I was assassinated during a raid on the moon. Then one sentient by the name of Minroe came by and took me to the temple. Let me guess, one of your friends or family died, and now you seek if you can get them to be alive again?"

"Oh.. so that was why a huge ship came down there." Akaz said remembering the time.

"They were looking for me." Elise said. "Anyways, you should know that it constantly moves during day and night, and there may still be an eternal war, if they dont use a superweapon."

"Shouldn't we go now since we got someone who knows this tower from inside out?" Ruby said.

"Yes. If we dont delay, we may get there before it starts moving." Littlefoot said.

"On it." Elise plainly said, preparing teleport to the sevaeric desert.

In a matter of a few seconds, they teleported somewhere in the sevaeric desert, where they would find this temple and tried to hear the sounds of war and guns. They only briefly heard it only because far away from them a cannon shot a missile at one tower. They all went the direction of the explosion and decided to curve around their linear direction so they would not be spotted if they were facing them. However what is about to await them is going to cost them if they dont choose correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _If there is one thing about that raid on the lunar surface, it was success. Our rulers were assassinated one by one, and our people died left to right. Poor Elise had to be assassinated didn't she? She cried out and yelled; "Enuo! Help!", but I couldn't do anything, I was too far away, and too late. If I ever see her again, I will rejoice. Then I will make sure the person responsible for the raid is punished greatly. I will protect our princess at any cost, and the king has his own bodyguard. My cybernetic bow will guarantee their utmost destruction, followed by a Armageddon that will wipe their face off from this dimension._

* * *

I was just walking into the throne room, hoping if the King had anything to accomplish. I know He already lost her queen during the raid, so his son Elise, was a princess. By now she would've been entered the temple of equinox and trying to rush the process. I know she could do it, since I am the one who took the queens orders, and trained her as a murderer, someone cold blooded, someone who did not care if her victim was blocked by pedestrians. I trained her in a cave, full of magma and archers, where I told her the basics. She demonstrated well upon her 2nd try, as she bit a dummy's neck and severed it easily.

"Sire, there was no sign of Elise on this moon. Shall we go down to temple of Equinox?"

"Sigh* I guess there is nothing else we can do, so lets get there, and hurry."

I was dismissed from his presence and was commanded to get on the Lunaro, the starship that we only used for scouting and war. I bought some distortion and suppression arrows to the instance if she was kidnapped. I ran into the starship with the king's guard and the king himself. After that, we took off from the moon, escaping the surface below us and onto the other half of this sector.

 ** _Part 2:_**

* * *

 _He is a trickster, a manipulator, a downright insanity. Our group of five have been tracking him down for years, thinking that we could beat him at those times, but then again, he keeps tricking us to strike at him, and we gave him a opportunity to escape. To be honest, we stick together because, we might not be family, but we treat each other like family, like wolf packs. We are just that. Our weapons are what we can summon, and make appear._

* * *

Andre sat down on his rear paws and scratched the stone floor, mad that Raleigh tricked them once again, this time using only insults. Rutha came up to him, asking what was wrong, as Amado accompanied Andre.

"I still remember what he did to my family, did he do the same to yours?" Andre said.

"Well, I would be surprised if he did."Rutha sarcastically said.

Marcello and Kareem wandered in their proximity, trying to find a way out of the cave, since there was only light to the top, and it was too high for all of them to reach. Kareem noticed something as he was looking at the exit. Sand started to fall out of it, and the single grains that dropped made a crisp, and silent sound. Seconds later, quicksand started to drop into the cave, filling up the space.

"That stupid bastard!" Andre yelled.

"Team stick close to me now!" Marcello said as quicksand started to reach his neck.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

The pack stood together united, and Marcello tapped the ground, and made a pillar of stone launch them up from the cave. Kareem Amado asked while flying with his team telling Marcello that he could've told them sooner. In seconds, they started to fall from the sky, as a ship charged to them, and gave them opportunity. They tried to slow their fall so they would get on top instead of getting hit by the nose of it. They slowed their fall by a bit and luckily the ship turned with a drift in the air while the hangar was open, so they were inserted into the ship without having to go onto it intentionally.

Enuo was in the hangar, thought he heard something and called the soldiers to come check it out. in the meantime, Enuo tried and check for it himself, and found a bunch of barrels knocked over. He lifted them one by one and saw wolves packed together in that space.

"Well this is strange. Soldiers, false alarm, its just some wolves that somehow got launched to this altitude." Enuo explained while lifting the last barrel off of them.

Andre started to stand up, seeing a hunter with a cybernetic bow just having one arrow, and holding it still. The others started to get up as well, and also saw the same sight as Andre. Kareem was getting nervous about Enuo since he was a stranger with a weapon visible, but the others remained calm.

"Okay, what do you want from us?" Kareem questioned.

"One, how did you get here? By the way, my name is Enuo." He said.

"We just escaped a sand flood situation, and we were launched into the sky. We saw this ship and decided to try and get into it or else we would've had broken legs and bones from how high we were falling." Rutha explained.

"To be honest, I just am surprised on how you could talk." Enuo said.

"Some artifact that dropped as a meteor gave us speech and random abilities that no ordinary wolf could do." Andre said.

"Well, we are going to the Equinox temple so we can find the Lunarian princess."

"Who is the princess? Just a human?" Kareem asked.

"No, She is a Dragon." Enuo answered.

"No way..." Marcello said with a soft voice.

"A Dragon!? She will probably roast us before we even get to her!" Andre panicked.

"Calm down you. I will just explain to her that you are not enemies." Enuo said.

"Oh, what a relief..." Andre said calming down.

They gone away from Enuo and Enuo walked out of the hangar and into a hall. Andre freaking out was very unusual for the pack. There were only very rare instances where he did.

"Are you alright Andre? You never did get that scared before." Marcello said.

"Its okay. its just.. Something that can kill us quick. But maybe we might strike some silver line with her." Andre said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _Its you Zhallo, You had to deceive your fellow sentients to say that you have changed from your reckless ways, but now I must seal you away again, before you cause any harm. I hope it's not too late, last time he almost did end the very existence of this dimension. It was a clutch with time, as we had to beat every strategy he threw at us, a thousand of them. Only in a matter of days. Some tried, and either won and died or some died the first second.I am heading to the Equinox temple for more information from him._

* * *

"Dad? is something bad going to happen?"

"Mostly not. However, worry about the tomorrow now. The demon who killed your mother and brother is coming back."

"Can I go with you?"

"No.. The last thing I need is my own son dying because of a demon."

"Okay dad, I know you can do it! You can beat him!"

"Thanks."

While he was walking towards the sevaeric desert, a voice kept on calling his name, begging for him to listen.

 _"Keizen... Please, you must know this."_

He kept calling him, until he would stop walking to the temple. After he did that the Sentient appeared just moments before a Sevaeric cannon hit him. He had a spear in one hand and a sharp looking harpoon with a chain attached to his hand. His chest was pulsating and He looked at Keizen.

"What is it, I am on a important duty right now."

 _"Keizen, Zhallo is back, and this time he tricked my fellow Sentients to think he changed, I think otherwise. I am going to stalk him to see if he really did, because there can always be a first time."_

"Thanks for the news, I am travelling there now. You think I can get teleported there?"

 _"Its best if we both teleport there, things are getting intense and the tower is about to sink, Although we saw a group of Dragons, and Dinosaurs travelling to the temple of equinox, maybe we should go with them."_

"Agreed. Lets go."

The Sentient slowly swung both of his hands in a circle motion, and then a pillar of darkness carried them within the shadows, and gone to the group ahead.

 ** _Part 2_**

* * *

"Littlefoot, I think we are here." Akaz said.

The temple was there. Although the towers were gone, as if the temple was about to descend. Littlefoot looked back and he saw a ship charging right at the tower. Ducky looked to the side and saw darkness that was swarming like locusts speeding to their location. They were getting a bit scared at this point. The shuttle started to slow down and hover over them. 5 wolves and a huntsman jumped down from the shuttle, and the king jumped down as well. The darkness dropped down and a sentient and a samurai appeared.

"We are surrounded!"

"Enuo!"

"Elise Why haven't you come home yet!? And who is this dragon next to you?"

"Remember when you saw me with a black one as same age as me, and a yellow one that was watching over us?"

"Yes."

"He is the same one, his name is Akaz."

"We are going to the Equinox temple. Are you as well?"

"Yes, We lost a friend here."

"And who are you?"

"Keizen. I am going the same way. If we clear the tower being still alive, we can still make the blade that once defeated Zhallo."

"We got to go. Now."

Another cannon shot in all directions and the ammo was huge. They all ran towards the temple, and walked up the steps. The cannonball exploded near them, causing a dust cloud that was very large to cover the area.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The Sentients and Equinox mentioned in the story is not related to Warframe, Only by name. Just to let you know.

 _We all made it into the temple, but there were three, standing there together; Spyro and Cynder were there along with Mr. Threehorn. This day just keeps getting more intense and strange. What's next, the ground? Turns to magma? The Grass reaches the clouds? We all get shrunk? Some random race comes to our planet and enslaves us all? While pondering these questions, I saw inside the Equinox temple, an Engraving. I could read it since Arinias taught it to me when I was young. Here is what it said: "The First Gaze comes in with willpower that is like the sun." This gave me a slight clue on what it was. My oculus, but it imploded. I kept on reading the inscription. "The Second darkness is unstable, causing complete sorrow over the realm." That one seems unlikely, and probably fake. "The last Suns is Blessed with her power." Who is "her"? Then I looked up, and saw the last slab of the tablet. "If these three come to the Temple during the darkness, Equinox will be risen once again." I saw above it; "Night, Day and the second moon." I wonder why the Sevaeric are attacking this tower._

"Mr. Threehorn, what are you doing here!?" Littlefoot questioned while walking towards him.

"Spyro and Cynder? This is unexpected." Akaz said.

"Akaz, I think you should know about this..." Cynder softly said.

"Know about what? Did something happen?" Akaz pondered.

"In a matter of fact, it did. A flaming giant had orbs all around where we live, and when we are spotted by them, they try and blind us." Spyro explained. "Once I tried to destroy one, we apparently summoned a flaming giant who wanted a challenge so I gave it to him."

"His name was Zhallo." Cynder said.

A Sevaeric spy came inside and tried to grab one wolf and stab a knife through his throat. Although when he grabbed Andre, He started choking. He then decided to get out of the tower immediately.

"What the... hell?" Rutha said.

"What just happened?" Akaz questioned.

"His mind was focused on something that is related to unbalancing something."

"I bet that was one of Raleigh's mercenaries."

Soon voices began to come to their attention. There was a low and steady hum coming through the building. They started to follow it, but moments later, a sandstorm began to go over it, and the tower stopped shaking from the enemy fire. Soon the sandstorm outside became so widespread and huge that it made the building inside become a pitch black hall. The humming started to get quieter as the noise started to quiet down, and be replaced with a low growl. They started to walk forward being unaware of one of the head Sentients. They started to have sight again, but they only could see as far as their noses. Akaz started to look at a black door that he could only see. The others began to follow him since he seems to know where he was going. They started to hear distant voices. He said four sentences then everything became silent, and the fog became more intense.

"Welcome back… Elise." A shadow said. "The ritual is almost complete, the two keys were inserted, now the last one must come, and by night. They tried to raid this tower many times, but they all failed."

The fog started to gather, and they could start seeing a bit farther. Then something green lit up and gathered all the fog to itself. He started forming into a physical structure, and he became a 17-foot tall giant.

"You three.… Come over and tell me your intent on coming here." He said.

"I am looking for Cera She was a dear friend to me." Littlefoot said.

"I am going to kill Zhallo." Keizen said.

"I seek the ritual." Akaz answered.

"I can't let you grant your own desire right now... She needs to be risen once again."

A bell rang inside the temple, and made the shadow disappear instantly, giving them confusion. They walked towards the desert, and then earth started to rise around the tower, causing complete darkness inside the temple.

"We are trapped!" Ducky yelled.

"The tower sank, and now, we wait till dawn to exit. I am going to go where the voices were heard from, and I am going alone." Akaz said.

 ** _Part 2_**

The voices were still silent, and When I walked inside there, I could see a red flame that seemed like a tornado, and a bunch of people young and old sitting there on their knees. Then I saw one friend who I thought was still dead. He kneeled onto the rocky surface and rose up his sword, knowing that this was what he had to do.

"Master… I have returned. Let us make a world that regulates the realm below." Zalok said.

I never knew Zalok was still alive and serving equinox. He never told me about this, and to think he helped me. I laid low and stalked the ritual. Then I saw my grandfather walking up to the fire and kneeling next to Zalok.

"Equinox, This will be it. We know your sacrifice in the lunar vault. Now it is our turn to let you free."

Something is not right. My grandfather is here, and he is also a servant of Equinox? Then I saw a strange human with something blocking his eyes. He did the same thing as Zalok and rose up his weapon.

"I shall provide my insight. You carry it out."

Rhenka then stood up and said that her son was here, so he pulled me over with arcane energy and immobilized me. I saw their weapons slowly float into the air and towards the fire, and they were dropped. Something was ripped from me, and two streams of light rushed down to the fire.


	10. Abrupt ending, making a followup

_**Sorry, but I might end this story abruptly, I want to make another story so Ill top it off with a good ending.**_

Chapter 10

 _The ritual was very strange, as all their weapons and something ripped out of me, something that I once claimed._

I could see something materializing out of the fire, something that I have not seen before. The fire kept on forming it into a solid form, and then she began speaking an ancient language. Some of us could not understand, so I translated it for them; "I have returned. This time we shall win in the end, we shall not fail in our objective!" Equinox said.

Then she emitted a blast using full force, and knocking us back into the walls behind us. She then started speaking again and saying; "I apologize if I forced you to the wall. Summoning rituals have real force to them and I cannot control it." She said in the ancient language.

She began walking with earth cracking underneath her feet, and then fixing it when she steps off. She was large, and even larger than me or Rhenka.

"I cannot believe it… You are still alive even without going to this temple. Either way, I am glad to see you both alive and well."

"Wait… What are you talking about?"

"Do you not remember? I am your mother."

"Wait a minute... Isn't Crohnti my mother?"

"She was your mother when you were not human. To be honest, I was not expecting you to be a dragon when you came back."

"If you remember the vision you had, and yes, Rhenka here had one as well, that was our dimension."

"Well then, shouldn't we go back up there?"

"I am afraid of what could happen to us for creating that dimension once again. There are many things that suggest that we will be against all odds..."

"I know me and what you claim to be my brother Zalok, could take down the opposition. Lets give it another try."

"You are right, You both have been the strongest through toughest of times. Now, Lets remake the land we once knew and if any comes to take it away, we will fight to the death."

We were teleported on top of the tower, as she started breaking apart the tower to start building the second moon. Then some of the energy coming from the tower made the outer shell of the moon, which seemed peculiar. Then it was done forming, and we all began to travel there instantaneously.

 _I am trapped inside her dimensions. Everything seems fine, but the path out is destroyed. My theory suggests that if Equinox can succeed in creating another moon, then I can get out. I do not know anything about myself when I was not a sentient, good thing I did not know. I am also a guardian of the vermilion blade. That is an extension of myself, as it's like a hand, but another one installed inside it. Raiders have already tried to claim it for themselves, but I stopped them, even if I was far away from it, but there is one thing I am concerned about. What will happen if she does succeed. We cannot bear another All out war, it would be like a 1 vs 400 others._

 _"Yes... The portal is open... Now I can finally exit this dimension."_


End file.
